


13 Nights of Ereri

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, Levi and Mikasa will be related in a few of these, Levi's Canon surname, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouija Board, Rated for Levi's Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 spooky and adorable stories for the 13 nights of Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Haunted LIbrary

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the little Halloween AU thing that I've been wanting to do. I'll be posting a new chapter everyday for the rest of October. Most of these prompts are Halloween themed but a few are just for Autumn in general. Most over them will be the in the same verse but some of them will not. I'll mark the one's that aren't in the main verse as AU.

Eren slammed his book closed and buried his face in his hands. He had been studying for his midterms in the library for hours and if he had to read one more goddamn sentence about Miranda V. Arizona he was going to explode. Looking around, he noticed that the library had emptied considerably while he had been studying.

He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened.

_It’s 3 A.M.? No wonder everyone is gone. I guess now would be as good a time as any to head back to the dorms._ With a yawn and a quick scrub of his face, Eren started to gather all of his things together.

_Thump._

Eren jumped at the sudden noise. When he looked around, he noticed a book had fallen from one of the shelves and was now resting on the ground a few feet away from him. _Somebody didn’t put their book back right._ He went back to putting his things away until –

_Thump._

Eren looked and saw another book had fallen down, only this time it was closer than the last.

“Hello?” He called out, looking around at the shelves that were surrounding the table he was sitting at. It was while he was looking at the shelf right behind him that he saw it. A book was sliding out of its spot on the shelf. He watched as it inched forward and then fell to the ground.

He thought he saw something move as he peered through the space that the book left behind. He sprinted around the corner of the shelf only to catch something dark duck around the corner. A chill ran down his spine and he shivered.

_I should probably go now. I must be seeing things._

He nervously made his way back to his belongings, packing them up faster than was really necessary. As he was walking out of the maze of bookshelves he started hearing more thumping. He didn’t realize he was practically sprinting until he reached another table that was actually occupied. He rested his hands on the surface of table and hung his head, desperately trying to calm his racing heart.

“Can you not fucking vomit all over my shit, kid?” He jumped when he heard the voice. He looked up at the person and was met with angry gray eyes. Eren sat up and properly looked at the guy he had stumbled across. It was then that he realized that he recognized him. It was Mikasa’s hot cousin from his Intro to Criminal Justice class.

_I think his name is Levi._ Eren shook his head and sighed.

“Sorry. It’s late and I’ve been studying for hours. I feel like I might be going crazy because, I swear, I have some crazy ass ghost following me right now.” Levi looked at him like he was insane.

“Haven’t you been hearing the books falling off of the shelves? I saw one of them move from its spot on the shelf and fall off.” Gray eyes appraised him skeptically.

“Look brat, someone is obviously just trying to fuck with you. Even if there were ghosts, they wouldn’t be haunting this piece of shit library.” Eren rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retaliate until he saw it.

One of the books behind Levi was moving.

The fear must’ve showed on his face because Levi perked up and slowly looked behind him. He caught it just in time to see the final push that sent it over the ledge. His eyes widened and he looked back at Eren.

“Do you believe me now?” Eren asked him, still staring behind him.

“That doesn’t prove that one of your dipshit friends isn’t behind that.” He still started to pack his things.

“Where are you going?” Eren asked, not wanting to be alone with the ghost.

“Not that it’s any of your fucking business but I’m going home. I don’t want to get caught in the middle of this dumb as fuck prank that someone is pulling on you.” He closed his backpack and got up from his seat. Before he turned around another book fell behind him. Levi rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the bookshelf. When his brow furrowed, Eren knew that no one was there. He walked up next to him and confirmed his suspicion.

“I know that this is really lame but is it okay if I walk with you out of the library. I don’t feel comfortable being by myself if someone really is just fucking with me.” Levi gave him a look that said ‘are you fucking serious’ and sighed.

“Fine. Only because if anything happened to you then it would be my fucking fault. Come on, brat.” Levi turned on his heal and stalked toward the exit. Eren followed him in silence. Nothing happened until right before they were going to leave the forest of big ass bookcases.

He felt a hand in the middle of his back and then it pushed, hard. He yelped and fell forward, taking Levi down with him.

“What the fuck, Eren?!” Levi said, shoving Eren off of him. Eren Flipped on to his back and looked behind him. He saw nothing but books.

“Something pushed me! I felt a hand on my back and- wait. You know my name?” Levi rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Yes I fucking know your name. You’re best friends with my cousin and you sit right behind me in our criminal justice class. Now let’s get the fuck out of here before something comes out and decides that pushing you wasn’t enough.” He grabbed Eren’s hand and hauled him off the ground. When their hands separated, Eren noticed a slight flush on Levi’s face. He smiled and stuck close to him as they hurried out of the library.

They failed to catch the group of people emerge from the bookcases.

“DID YOU SEE THAT!? Levi was totally worried about Eren!” Hanji gushed to Erwin. Erwin smiled and gave them a high five.

“You know, if Levi finds out that we were in on this then he’s definitely going to kill us.” He told them.

“He won’t find out. He figures that it was just a prank and probably won’t think about it too hard. What we need to worry about is Eren trying to figure out who was behind this.” Mikasa said as she and a couple other people also came out from behind the bookshelves.

“Like that idiot would actually figure out what went down.” Jean laughed, looking at the video they got of Eren running through the library.

“I can’t believe that you filmed that. You’re such an asshole.” Jean flung his arm around the small blond.

“Aww, don’t be like that, Armin. We did this for the cause. Now Eren and Levi have something to bond over and we don’t have to hear Eren whining about how he’s afraid to talk to Mikasa’s hot cousin.” Armin huffed and shrugged his boyfriends arm off of his shoulder.

“Pushing him was still unnecessary. I’m surprised you weren’t more worried about that, Mikasa.” She shrugged and adjusted the scarf around her neck that Eren gave her.

“He didn’t push him too hard. Plus, I just really want them to get together. This way I don’t have to worry about either of them being with someone that isn’t good for them.” Jean rolled his eyes.

“Now that our little plan has worked let’s get the fu-“ Hanji was cut off by a loud thump.

A book had fallen off of the shelf next to them.

“ _Fuck."_

* * *

 

Prompt taken from [here](http://khaleesi-heichou.tumblr.com/post/99366279556/bluandorange-inthebackoftheimpala).


	2. Don't Play With The Ouija Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing with a Ouija Board might actually be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is kind of late!! I'll make sure they go up earlier from now on.

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me in to this. Haven’t you seen any of the Paranormal Activity movies? Ouija boards are things we shouldn’t fuck with.” Levi leaned back against his couch and crossed his arms. Eren rolled his eyes and continued setting up the board.

“I thought that you were the one that said ghosts don’t exist in the first place. If ghosts don’t actually exist then we have nothing to worry about.” Levi sighed and took a sip of his drink.

They had been hanging out ever since the little incident in the library. Now that they had actually spoken, Eren didn’t feel as intimidated by the black haired college student as he had before. What started with casual hello’s turned in to exchanging phone numbers and, finally, going to movies and hanging out at each other’s houses.

“I still think that this is a horrible fucking idea. You’re just going to freak yourself out and complain for god knows how long. I fucking swear if you start whining about how scared you are, I’m going to send you back to your dorm in the dark.” Eren glared at him and finished lighting the candles.

He got up from his spot on the floor next to Levi and walked around the little ottoman where he had set up the Ouija board. He sat down and positioned his fingers on the planchette. After a few seconds without Levi placing his fingers on the wooden object as well, Eren shot him a glare.

“This is stupid as fuck and I’m blaming you if anything happens.” He leaned forward and placed his slender fingers beside Eren’s.

“What are we supposed to do?” Eren whispered.

“Are you fucking serious right now? You bought this fucking thing and didn’t bother trying to figure out how to play? God I have to do everything.” Levi got up and grabbed his laptop that was sitting on a nearby end table. He plopped down on the ground next to me and googled ‘what to ask an Ouija board’ and clicked on the first link.

“This wikiHow article has steps on ‘How to Use the Ouija Board Safely.’” Eren looked over his shoulder to read the text on the screen. The first step said that they shouldn’t do it if someone was being negative.

“See, Levi? You have to be positive or else something bad could happen. The ghost can probably feed off of your negative energy and kill us both. Then it would be your fault if something happens, not mine.” Eren smirked, Levi pushed him and he fell down on to the rug.

“Rude.” He huffed under his breath. Sitting back up, Eren went back to reading the article, choosing to read bits of it out loud.

“Cleanse the board? That seems like a bit much. Plus, we don’t have any sage or rose water just lying around.” Levi snorted, skimming over the article.

“Well this article was a waste. All it says is cleanse the board and then not be negative. Literally every fucking step either says to be positive or not be negative. Let’s just ask something random.” Eren nodded and placed his fingers back on to the planchette. Levi followed suit and looked over at Eren, silently telling him to start.

“Okay. Um, is anybody here?” Eren held his breath for a few seconds. Nothing happened.

“Should I try asking something else?” Eren whispered to Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and straightened his posture.

“Is Eren going to take a really huge shit later?”

“LEVI!!”

“What? You couldn’t think of anything so I took initiative.” Eren thought that his eyes were going to fall out of his head with how much he had been rolling his eyes ever since he walked through the door. Although, Levi’s question did give him some inspiration.

“Does anyone think I’m attractive?” It was Levi’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Out of all of the goddamn questions that you could’ve asked and you choose that one? That’s fucking stupid.” Eren poked him in the side.

“So your question about my massive shit was better than me finding out if someone finds me attractive? I happen to think that I asked a good question. I would love to know if someone actually thinks I’m hot.” Levi just looked at him and shook his head.

“This is dumb and nothing is happening. One more question each and then we’re moving on to our original plan of watching terrible horror movies and eating a disgusting amount of pizza. I’ll go first.” Eren sighed and gestured for Levi to continue.

“Is Eren’s last question going to be the stupidest fucking shit I have ever heard?” Eren was about to yell at him again until he felt his fingers moving. He looked down and his eyes widened.

His fingers _were_ moving.

The planchette was drifting across the board and hovered over the _yes_.

“The Ouija board has spoken. It looks like you’re destined to ask a fucking shitty question.” Eren punched him in the arm.

“You’re such a dick! I don’t even know why I’m friends with you. You’re such an asshole to me all the time. It’s not like I expect you to fawn over me or anything but the least you could do is not outright insult me every five seconds. God I have the worst taste in guys.” Levi had started feeling a bit shitty while Eren was talking. He was thinking about apologizing until he heard the last sentence.

 _The worst taste in guys?_ He perked up at those words. _Could that mean that he...?_

“What do you mean ‘the worst taste in guys’?” Eren froze. The hand that had been rubbing his forehead came to a halt. He slowly lowered it until emerald met gray. The stared at each other until Levi couldn’t handle the silence anymore.

“What did you mean by saying you had the worst taste in guys?” Eren’s eyes went wide when he realized that Levi wasn’t going to let it go. He started sputtering until Levi shot him a glare. He slumped and let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. He mumbled something that Levi couldn’t hear.

“I can’t hear you when you decided to be a useless brat and cover your face. What. Was it That. You said?” Eren groaned loudly and dropped the hands from his face.

He didn’t look at Levi as he mumbled, “I said that I have a stupid little school girl crush on you, okay? That’s what I meant when I said that I have the worst taste in guys. It’s because for some unknown reason, I really fucking like you.” He curled in on himself, burying is head in his arms that were folded over is knees. Levi hadn’t moved.

Eren liked him? Eren actually liked him? It took a minute for the new information to actually sink in. When it finally did, a small smile made its way onto Levi’s face.

“Eren.”

Eren didn’t lift his head.

“Eren, look at me.”

He still didn’t move.

With a sigh, Levi rose up on to his knees and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, yanking hard enough to lift Eren’s face from where he had been hiding in his arms.

“ _OUCH!!_ LEVI! What the fuck was that f-“ He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his. He couldn’t even process what was happening before Levi pulled back, a light blush dusting across his cheekbones like it had in the library.

Eren smiled and launched himself at Levi, firmly pressing his lips against his. His heart fluttered when he felt Levi’s lips moving against his own, responding to the kiss. When he pulled back, he could feel the giant dopey smile that was spreading across his face. Levi let out a small chuckle and pushed Eren off of him.

“Don’t look so happy, brat. You still have a question left.” Eren already had an idea about what he wanted to ask. Placing his hands on the planchette once more, he smirked.

“Should Levi and I fool around instead of having a movie marathon?” Levi took one of his hands off of the planchette and slapped the back of Eren’s head. Eren laughed and pushed the piece of wood. It easily moved across the board once again, landing on the _yes_.

“The Ouija board thinks we should fuck.”

“Get out of my apartment.”

“ _LEEEEVIIIII!!”_

 

* * *

 

Prompt taken from [here](http://lethophxbia.tumblr.com/post/98190262712/halloween-aus-deep-conversations-and-wow-i-wonder).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about that ending but oh well.


	3. I tramped through the pumpkin patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart in the pumpkin patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I would like but I wanted to get this posted a bit sooner than yesterdays.

“Levi, we’ve been looking for hours! Can’t we just grab one and go home?” Eren whined.

“We’ve only been here for 20 minutes, you shitty brat.” Levi snapped as he crouched down, examining yet another pumpkin. “Now why don’t you stop complaining and actually help me pick out a fucking some pumpkins. You’re the one who came up with this shitty idea in the first place.”

They had been to at least five different pumpkin patches looking for pumpkins to carve at a carving party they were having. When Eren told Levi what he wanted to do, he was surprisingly willing to go along with Eren’s little plan.

The only thing that didn’t surprise Eren about the whole thing is how anal Levi was being about picking out their pumpkins.

_“That one’s too small.”_

_“Do you not see all of the dirt that that one has on it? That’s fucking gross.”_

_“It looks like it’s about to start rotting. Do you seriously want to give our friends pumpkins, only for them to rot the next day? That’s fucked up. Even I wouldn’t do that.”_

Eren was about ready to pull his hair out.

“Are you sure pumpkin patches are a good idea? It might be better if we look for pumpkins at grocery stores. They’re more likely to have bigger, cleaner pumpkins.” Eren said once they decided to take a break.

They had walked over to the little concession stand that was set up on the grounds. They ordered hot apple cider and went to sit on one of the many benches they have set up for families to take pictures on. Levi was silent for a while as he thought. He shifted around uncomfortably in his seat before he spoke.

“I really wanted to buy them at a pumpkin patch. When I was younger, my mom would always take me to a pumpkin patch at the church by our house. We would each pick out a pumpkin and then we would carve them together.

“When my mom died, I was sent to my dad’s house. Let’s just say that he wasn’t all warm and fucking fuzzy. It was why mom had sole custody of me. We never did any of this holiday shit like mom and I did. I’ve missed it.

“When you suggested this party, it reminded me of going to the pumpkin patch with mom. That’s why I wanted to get the perfect pumpkins. It’s stupid and sappy as shit but goddammit I really fucking want it to be nice, you know?”

To say Eren was shocked was an understatement. Levi and he had been dating for a while now but Levi hadn’t said too terribly much about his childhood. He had mentioned that he had lived with his dad for the majority of his life but never anything about his mom.

Without saying a word, Eren reached over and grabbed Levi’s hand, threading their fingers together. Levi had been looking down at his cider the whole time he had been talking. When he felt Eren’s hand in his he looked up and locked eyes with Eren. Eren smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. A small smile crept its way on to Levi’s face as he squeezed back.

“Come on. We only need a few more pumpkins and then we’ll be done. If we can’t find them here, I think I saw a little church that has a pumpkin patch that’s pretty close to your apartment.”

Eren gathered their trash and threw it in the nearby trash can. When he turned back, he saw Levi looking down at some pumpkins that had been set out while they had been talking. Eren walked up behind Levi and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist. Levi leaned in to Eren’s embrace and sighed contently.

“I think these ones look nice. They’re dirty as shit but we can clean them before we put them into the car.” Eren smiled in to Levi’s hair. _He seems more relaxed_ , Eren thought. He reached down and grabbed a couple of the pumpkins.

_Smack!_

“ _LEVI!_ We’re in public!” Levi smirked at him as he grabbed the last pumpkin that they needed.

“What? You have a nice ass. You can’t possibly expect me to see you bend over in those jeans and NOT do something. Who the fuck do you think you’re dating?”

“I don’t know why I’m with you.” Eren said, shaking his head as headed towards the register.

“I give good head.”

_“Oh my god_ I’m so done with you.”

 

* * *

 

Prompt taken from [here](http://muiromem.tumblr.com/post/99431281982/domestic-halloween-fall-otp-prompts).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is SNK-is-a-life-ruiner.tumblr.com. It's an SNK tumblr with a lot of Ereri.


End file.
